The Radical Adventures of the Impeccable Violet Winter
by ChicagoLights
Summary: I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I'll update this when I have a better idea.
1. Introduction

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I guess I should start with span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"hi/span/span! I'm Violet Winter, I'm 16 and I am a 6th year here at span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"Ilvermorny/span school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"was assigned/span to tell you first years about this school before the sorting./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"We have four houses, Wampus, Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie, and Thunderbird. I'm in Wampus, and we tend towards the warriors and the body, our mascot is obviously a Wampus, which is basically a span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"six legged/span big cat, almost like a cougar. Thunderbird wants the adventurers. It represents the soul. Horned Serpent is the scholars and the mind, and Pukwudgie is the healer and the heart. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"No, the houses do not directly correlate to Hogwarts back in England. Sure some have similarities, such as Wampus is similar to span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"Gryffindor/span and Horned Serpent is like span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"Ravenclaw/span, but they are not the same, they do not go off of your traits, they go off of what you best represent, the mind, the heart, the soul, or the body. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"No, we do not use a hat to read your mind and sort you, we have you stand in front of the statues of each house mascot and they will react if they want you. It's scary span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"to be/span/span a little span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"11 year old/span to go up and get judged by giant wooden statues, I know, but it's even more terrifying when more than one reacts at once. Yeah, it can happen, and it happened to me. All four of the statues reacted at the same time and I screamed. It's once in a decade, and trust me, no one was expecting all of them to react. When more than one reacts, you chose where you want span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"to be/span. It's a decision that will shape your life for the next 7 years. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Why did I pick Wampus? Because I felt that I best fit the terms. Warrior and body. My twin sister is in Pukwudgie and my twin brother is in Horned Serpent. What? Oh yeah, we're triplets. Yeah, I suppose it's cool. Their names? Vincent and Velvet, but call Velvet 'Juliet', other wise she might strangle you. No joke. Do you blame her with a name like Velvet? /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"You are more than welcome to seek us for guidance. If you span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"are sorted/span/span into Thunderbird, look for Jack Archer, he will help you. He's my boyfriend, and I trust he will be more than happy to help you. If he span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"sighs/span and asks you if I sent you, grin and nod. He can't refuse to help span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"someone that/span I sent. Or you can just fake some tears and say you miss your parents, he can't turn away a poor first year who is crying. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Unlike Hogwarts, your house does not span class="mceItemHidden"decide/span where you sit at meals or who your friends are, it just determines your classes and your sleeping arrangements. However, the first two weeks, you'll sit with your houses. Just to get acquainted. Trust me, you will most likely have more friends from other houses than your own. Thunderbird and Wampus commonly have classes together, while Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie have them together. It span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"might not be/span the best idea to have the Thunderbirds and Wampus together, because when you have them together, someone is probably going to get hurt. The Pukwudgie aren't happy when we get hurt./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"If you have questions, feel free to look for me or Juliet. I mean, we're identical, I'll just be wearing a Wampus robe, not a Pukwudgie one. /span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Be free my children! Go get sorted! Become one of us!/span/p 


	2. Chapter One

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I lead the first years into the entrance hall, they had already gotten their wands. I look up and see Jack. He winks from his seat at the balcony and I span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"wave/span/span back to him. He makes an obscene gesture with his hands and I scoff and mouth "There are children!" He laughs and turns to his friend Noah./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Headmaster Breckenridge smiles at me and gives a thumbs up. He gives his speech about the houses and span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"blah blah/span/span blah. It's the fifth time I've heard it, and frankly, I'm tired of it. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He starts calling names to stand in front of the statues. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Abbott, Owen!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"A span class="mceItemHidden"brown-haired/span boy steps forward. He's smaller than average. He cautiously walks up to the statues. Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie both react. He turns and looks at me. I smile and he takes a deep breath. More than one don't usually react, especially on the first student. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looks at Headmaster Breckenridge./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Owen Abbott, do you believe you are more of a scholar or a healer?" He raises an eyebrow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know… my sister is in Pukwudgie…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Oh! I know Grace Abbott! I totally didn't span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"make the connection/span/span! I glance up to see if I can spot Grace in the crowd of Pukwudgie. She's at the very front crossing her fingers and biting her lip. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""I think I want Pukwudgie." Owen says proudly/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"The span class="mceItemHidden"Pukwudgies/span all cheer as Owen walks up the stairs. Grace grabs him and bear hugs him. I think she's a 4th year now?/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The first 2 weeks of the year we sit with our houses, just to get acquainted, and so the first years don't get confused. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Albertson, Henry!" Breckenridge calls/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A little blond boy walks up slowly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Horned Serpent/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Appleton, Hannah!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A girl with bright red hair down to her waist wanders up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thunderbird./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Atwood, Charlotte!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Wampus!/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I cheer and she runs up to me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't you want to go sit with the others?" I ask/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She shakes her head. "Can I stay with you for a little while?" Her green eyes sparkle and she looks up at me/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Of course!" I wrap my arm around her and give her a side hug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I tune out as they sort until they're on the P./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Parish, Carter!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A boy with neatly combed hair walks up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Wampus!/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He waits to the side. I wonder why until Breckenridge calls out the next name/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Parish, Carson!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"An span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSuggestion" style="border-bottom: 2px solid blue; cursor: default;"identical/span/span boy with his hair parted the other way strolls up. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Both Wampus and Thunderbird react./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looks towards his twin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"He wants to pick Thunderbird, but Carter wants him span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"to be/span/span in Wampus with him./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I know because that was the exact thing Vincent, Juliet, and I went through. We didn't want span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"to be/span/span separated, but we are all so different, we couldn't have fit in the same house./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Carson bites his lip in contemplation. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""Can I pick Wampus?" He asks Breckenridge./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""Of course! Another Wampus!" Breckenridge smiles. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Carson runs up and Carter hugs him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I can tell Carson will cling to me. Being an identical twin is hard, let alone span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"to be/span/span one in the same house./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I tune out the rest until the very last one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Young, Zion!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And he's in Horned Serpent./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We all manage to make our way to the dining hall. On the way Jack runs up and grabs my hand. He has the Henry kid at his side and I have Charlotte. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Charlotte, this is Jack. Jack, this is Charlotte." Jack smiles at her, she blushes and hides behind her mane of curly blonde hair/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is Henry, Violet, Henry, Henry, Violet." Jack smiles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi Violet! Jack is really cool! He let me sit with him and Noah." Henry grinned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I hold back a sigh. I hate Noah. He's a douche bag, Jack only hangs around him because he's known him forever./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We get to the hall and have to split. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you, Vi, meet me in the place later!" Jack called/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too, I will!" I called back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"'The place' is a passage we found back in fourth year behind a knight's armour. We usually go there span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"to be/span/span alone and more times than not, make out./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sit down with Charlotte to my left and my friend Lucy to my right. The Parish twins are across from us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Twins, huh? I know the struggle." I smile to them/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Carson nods. "People always get us confused, it's annoying, we aren't the same person!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I laugh. "I understand. You guys part your hair different ways, but I might have just noticed that because span class="mceItemHidden"when/span I meet twins, I try to find something to decipher them so I don't mix them up. I know how much it sucks." /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They both nod. "How can people tell you and your sister apart? Besides the robes, of course." Carter asked/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""We're actually mirror twins. When we face each other it's like looking into a mirror, like I'm left-handed and footed, she's span class="mceItemHidden"right-handed/span and right footed, I have a birthmark on my left arm and she has the same one on her right arm. Sorry, I'm being confusing." I look down./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""No,I get it. I understand." Carter smiles/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Most people don't get that, they just tell by our robes and who we hang around with. Like I'm usually with Jack and she's usually with her boyfriend. His name is Diego Rios." I roll my eyes/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Carson raises an eyebrow "Do you not like Diego?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I purse my lips "Not really. He's not good to Juliet. She deserves better."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Carter and Carson both nod slowly. They don't span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSuggestion" style="border-bottom: 2px solid blue; cursor: default;"quite/span/span understand the dating scene yet. They won't for a while. Sure, first and second years date, but they don't know how. It's cute to watch them learn, I guess. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The food appears all around us and Charlotte gasps. "Wow! I thought little elves would bring it out! That's what my dad told me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sweetie, I think he was joking." I giggle/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""He was Wampus too! My mom was Pukwudgie. She is a healer now, so I guess it works." Charlotte looked sad for a moment "I'll miss them...and my little brother. His name is Zach, I do think he will he a Thunderbird. He loves to go explore the woods behind our house." /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Aww, Charlotte, you can always write to them. Once classes are in full swing, you'll be so busy and having so much fun that you won't even have time to miss them!" I pat her back lightly. She smiles toward me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"We eat, and I'm bombarded with questions about what it's like here. I try to answer them all, but span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"geez/span/span, there's so many,/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Soon, everyone span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"is done/span/span, and we span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"are dismissed/span to the dorms. I'm a representative of Wampus, so I have to lead them all to the Wampus dorm. While walking, Charlotte span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"babbles/span on about her family and how they did at span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"Ilvermorny/span. /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I show the girls up to their rooms while I have the other rep, his name is Tyrone Lewis lead the boys. He's tall, with dark skin and a stack of curly hair that grows up span class="mceItemHidden"and not/span out. He's handsome, but I don't think he would go for me, seeing as he prefers the company of other men./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When I'm finally done sorting the first years into their dorms, I run down to meet Jack at 'The Place'. He's already standing there waiting. I sprint up and tackle him in a hug/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jesus, babe, I didn't know you were that excited to see me." He laughed/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I kissed his cheek. "I missed you!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Vi, I saw you last week. You were at my house for three days."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know but I still missed you! I have to act all mature for the first years, but when I'm with you I can just be me." I pulled away and looked up at his hazel eyes./span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"span id="docs-internal-guid-83f5352b-843a-b25a-d105-9897ebe67a6c" span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""C'mon, I have gossip! You want to hear it, trust me!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the passageway with him/span/span/p 


	3. Chapter Two

p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I ducked into the small opening behind Jack. We sat down on the ground and laughed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love first years." He grinned/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I nodded "Me too, they have no idea where they're getting into. Cranberry pie bake offs, house rivalry, and the scavenger hunt span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"lead/span/span by the Thunderbird."/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""I can't wait to go on more adventures with you and whoever tags along. Those are my favorite things to do. I love you so much." Jack wraps his arm around my waist and takes a deep breath. "We're gonna get married someday. Just you watch, Violet Rosaline Winter, just you wait. What houses do you think our kids will be in? I'm gonna say one is a Wampus, the other two are Thunderbird. I bet we'll have twins!" /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I laugh "Jack, I don't really think we span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"should be/span/span planning this far ahead! What if we can't have kids for some reason? What if we break up? What if span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"Ilvermorny/span doesn't exist and we have to teach our hypothetical children ourselves?" /span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack shakes his head. "Nope. I have our entire lives planned and if it doesn't play out. I'll jump off a building." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I giggle, resting my head on his shoulder. "What was the gossip?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He turns to me "You cannot tell anyone! I mean anyone! Not even Juliet or Vincent!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I roll my eyes "Who else would I tell? You again?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shakes his head "Vi, I'm trusting you! No one!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I won't tell anyone! I promise. I swear on anything and everything!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"He takes a deep breath and hesitates. "My parents are span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSpellError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid red; cursor: default;"swingers/span/span."/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I crack up "That's it? That's the big secret?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He looks down "Yeah… I guess I'm just scared how it will impact Julia's life…" He put his head in his hands. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"Julia is his little sister. She's a second year Horned Serpent, and damn is that little girl smart. She excels at almost everything (besides charms, she can't span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenSuggestion" style="border-bottom: 2px solid blue; cursor: default;"quite/span/span get charms), and is the top of her class. She's gorgeous too. Jack's same curly mocha colored hair and hazel eyes. She really is great. I think if Jack broke up with me, I'd be more upset over losing Julia. Does that make me a bad girlfriend?/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It won't bother Julia in the slightest." I say, gently rubbing his back. "She doesn't need to find out." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"He slowly looks up. "Wanna go on an adventure with me this weekend? You, me, Juliet, Vincent? Maybe span class="mceItemHidden"a couple of others/span?" He smiles/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden"I span class="mceItemHidden"uncrossed/span my legs. "Sure, where to though?"/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""The forest?" he shrugs "I mean, we didn't get very far in span class="mceItemHidden"span class="hiddenGrammarError" style="border-bottom: 2px solid green; cursor: default;"there/span/span last year. We can try again!"/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sit there for a second. "Okay. Yeah, of course! We have to make a plan and a list of what to bring." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span class="mceItemHidden""Duh. We can do that tomorrow in the library with everyone." He looked down at his watch "Oh wow! It's already 10! We need to get to bed. Classes start and we have to make our plans!" He stands up and held his hand out to help me up. I grab it and stand up. He walks me up to the Wampus dorms./span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll see you tomorrow, doll." He kisses me/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I love you too." He called as he started walking away./span/p 


End file.
